Core A - Administrative and Statistics Core The Administrative and Statistics Core will provide administrative, statistical, and data sharing support for all Projects and Cores. The Program Project Grant will be administered through the Neurology Department at Washington University. Project Director Dr. Cross will be responsible for overall performance of the Program. Day-to-day scientific and budgetary management of each Project or Core will be delegated to the individual Principle Investigators. Collectively, this group of Project and Core Principle Investigators will constitute the Program Project Executive Committee. Biostatistician Dr. Trinkaus will work with Dr. Cross to review data from all Projects and Cores, and will be available to provide guidance regarding experimental design and statistical analyses to all Project investigators. She will attend all group meetings, and will aid in development of the PO1 database. Dr. Alpay Ozcan will work with us to develop a computerized database and data sharing system for the PO1. The Administrative Core will employ an administrative assistant (50% effort) supervised by the PI. Dr. Trinkaus, faculty statistician, will direct Biostatistics within Core A. Drs. Cross and Trinkaus will meet monthly with members of the Program Executive Committee to coordinate research activities and resource allocation. The Project Director will also arrange regular input from the Internal Scientific Advisory Board. A meeting involving the Internal Advisory Board and all investigators in which progress is shared with the Board will occur 3-4 times/year. The PO1 Directors will encourage the prompt publication of all research results. The administrative core will also coordinate data sharing in accordance with NINDS standards. RELEVANCE TO PUBLIC HEALTH: The administrative and statistical core is responsible for coordinating the Program Project Grant research projects and core activities. Core A provides administrative, statistical, and computer support for all other components. Core A is responsible for ensuring that scientific discoveries made in the Program Project are disseminated via timely research publication and data sharing.